MechaTitan
by DIZILLA
Summary: The Titans are in Trouble in Tokyo, but then a surprised guest makes a sudden and damaging appearance. What's going to happen when one of the Titans gets hurt. Well let's just say their life will never be the same again!
1. The Meeting of the Titans Raven's veiw

**Hey peps what's up**

**Kay, check this out its my new story MechaTitan **

**I hope I will get good reviews, and this time flames are allowed, cause I honestly don't care anymore**

**Also flames tell me what I need to work on**

**I don't own Teen Titans or Godzilla**

**If I did I would have made a series about it**

**Oh yeah before I forget, in this story Junior is not fully grown, and Godzilla 1990's is still alive **

**Also this takes place during Trouble in Tokyo**

**Also this story is dedicated to my mother, Debra Lynn Johnson**

**_ Mothra's voice_**

****Raven's voice as M.G.4****

_Thinking or Rodan's voice_

_Anguirus' voice_

_**Godzilla's voice**_

**Junior's voice**

**Well onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><strong>With The Titans:<strong>

The Titans just came in front of the comic book place Wakamono Shuppan

"I thought you were leading us to a clue about Brushogun" Robin stated very annoyed with a vein popping out of his head

"Heeellloooo, Daizo said he wasn't real remember, but as long as we're here we've got to take the tour" Beast Boy said before he ran into the locked doors

Starfire floated over and checked on Beast Boy very briefly, then she turned her attention to the sign on the doors

"The sign says closed" Starfire stated factually

"AAAAHHH NO FAIR NNNAAAAHHHHH" Beast Boy whined as he pounded the door

"Come on, let's just go home" Robin stated as he turned to walk away

Cyborg then moved in front of Robin and started poking his head

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR SPIKY-HEAD LITTLE MIND, WE ARE IN TOKYO MAN, WE GOTTA LOOK AROUND, SEE THE TOWN" Cyborg yelled at Robin, and then Cyborg took out a camera and flashed it

"Yeah after all that's what vac...?" Beast Boy started saying but then got interupted by an alarm started going throughout the city

The Titans then jumped when they heard very large footsteps coming towards them

"Dudes what was th...?" Beast Boy started saying before he got interupted again by a roar

The Titans then saw something that would change their lives forever

The Titans saw a giant bipedal looking dinosaur that was bigger than most of the buildings around it

The dinosaur had giant spines on it's back that had a slight blue tint on the very ends of the spines

The Titans then saw a mob of people running to get out of it's way

A random man from the mob yelled "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, IT'S GODZILLA"(**HAHAHA sorry couldn't resist**)

Robin snapped put of his scared trance and then put on his leader face

"TITANS GO" Robin yelled as he started running towards Godzilla, but he was stopped short by Cyborg

"Robin, I don't know how but that things giving off dangerous amounts of radiation, we can't go near it man" Cyborg stated quickly

"We have a job to do Cyborg, that means that we have to risk our lives if necessary" Robin argued back

"Friends please let us not fight" Starfire suggested

"Yeah dudes, com'on stop" Beast Boy whined

While the other Titans were fighting, Raven suddenly made eye contact with Godzilla

Godzilla made eye contact with Raven and they suddenly connected minds

Raven saw many images flash by inside her mind

One looked like a giant colorful moth that had two very small twins by its side

Another looked like a very spiked armadillo that made a funnel of air come out of its mouth

Then one image passed by that actually hurt Raven's head

Raven saw an image of a golden dragon looking thing that had three heads, two wings, and two tails

Raven then closed her eyes and broke the connection that she had, for a brief moment, with Godzilla

Godzilla felt the connection break and he felt dizzy for a second, Godzilla shook his big head slightly and the dizzyness wore off

The Titans stopped fighting by then, but Godzilla still was going to have what he came for(**By destroying the city for a little fun**)

The Titans noticed the mob of people running towards them

"DUDES I THINK WE SHOULD RUN NOW" Beast Boy yelled as he started to run away from the mob

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin followed close behind

Raven was about to join them when Godzilla blasted his atomic breath at the mob

Many people were instantly turned into dust, while others got very bad burns

Part of the blast hit Raven(**Who put up a shield just in time, but then the blast became to strong**)in her stomach and her legs

Raven dropped to the ground in pain and the rest of the blast, suprisingly, went over her

Raven then noticed that she couldn't stand up at all

Raven looked down and nearly fainted at what she saw

Raven's legs and her lower stomach were pretty much bone attached to still burning skin, and they were bleeding horribly

The blood loss was starting to get to Raven as she started to feel dizzy and light headed

Raven rolled over into her back, to try and help with the pain

As Raven was blacking out, she saw a figure come up to her

The figure said "You are perfect, just relax, when you open your eyes, you shall be reborn into a new body"

The figure then gently used his index and middle fingers to close her eyes

Raven then was out like a light

* * *

><p><strong>With Raven:<strong>The Next Day

Raven slowly came back to the world of consciousness

First Raven noticed two things

One was that she couldn't see, and the other was that she couldn't move

Then Raven started to feel her body, and its regular movements along with some strange new others

Raven then tried to force her eyes open, and her eye lids slowly moved open

First, Raven was blinded by many lights, then her eyes adjusted

Second, Raven thought her eyesight reminded her of looking at a television screen

Raven got startled when the platform under her started moving to where she was in an upright position

Raven then became aware that she had, what looked like, a metal muzzle in the place of where her nose and mouth should be

_'What the heck, this better not be one of Beast Boy's pranks again' _Raven thought to herself

When the platform under Raven came to a stop, what Raven saw nearly made her faint(**Again**)

Raven actually saw regular people, but there were some things wrong with them

One was that they looked like very high class military and scientists

Two was they were very tiny compared to her

A four star general came up to a little platform, along with a bunch of other scientists

The platform moved up, towards her face

"Ahhh hello my dear, I see our experiment was an success, would you please try to talk back to me and have a civilized conversation" The General asked Raven

Raven actually didn't know what to do, she just tried to nod her giant head

The General saw Raven's attempted nod, the General then smiled

"Well go on then, try and talk to me" The General stated happily

Raven then got her jaw feeling and she tried to speak and she did

"**Why and what did you do to me, Mr uumm General**" Raven asked the General

Raven noted that her voice actually sounded the same, just a little more robotic

"Please call me Mr. Wong, and you are Miss. Rachel Roth also known as Raven of the Teen Titans, correct" General Wong said happily

"**Yes Mr. Wong, but could you please tell me what I am now**" Raven asked nicely

"You are in the body of what we Japanese call MechaGodzilla 4, you see we tried to put an artificial brain inside of MechaGodzilla 4, but it did not work out so well" General Wong informed

(**In other words imagine Kiryu, but he has Raven's voice, and his eye optics are actually purple, and he doesn't have his metal horns**)

"**How did you make me into this**" Raven asked fearful of the answer

"Your body was dying Miss. Roth, if we didn't act when we did you would not be talking to me right now, we put your brain and your spinal cord into the machine, M.G.4 is now your new body Miss. Roth" General Wong still informed Raven

Raven was both horrified and astounded that they were able to turn her into a cyborg, but not only that, she was able to feel her new robotic body

"Miss. Roth are you alright" General Wong asked worried that she had literally blown a gasket (**Couldn't help it*sniggering***)

"**I'm fine Mr. Wong, just very surprised, wait what happened to the other Titans**" Raven asked worried about her friends

"Your friends Miss. Roth think you are dead, but it was necessary for the experiment, and to save your life from Godzilla" General Wong stated

Raven's mechanical eyes widened as he told her this

"**Why would you do that if they were looking for me...**" Raven trailed off

"Miss. Roth I understand where you come from, but we have bigger things to worry about, like Godzilla and how you are going to end him" General Wong stated loudly

"**Who said I was going to end Godzilla**" Raven asked surprised that he would make her do such a thing

"Do you not understand what Godzilla has done over the years, how many innocent people he has killed, what he has done to you, you must end him so we may never have many innocent people die ever again by his doings" General Wong almost yelled

"**I am a hero Mr. Wong, I'm afraid that I will not kill anything, even if they deserve it**" Raven argued back

"But you must, look what he has done to you" General Wong stated loudly

"**What Godzilla has done to me, or you Mr. Wong, as I have said before, I will not kill anything, I will hurt, but I won't kill**" Raven stated back

"We did this to you cause we hoped that you would end him, but now I see that we have no choice but to force you to do so" General Wong said with an evil look in his eye

"**You will not force me Mr. Wong, no matter what you do I will not force myself to go that low**" Raven said angrilly

General Wong took out a radio "Scientists, our test subject is not cooperating, please make sure she has full blast"

He then put the radio away and the platform that he was on started to move away from Raven's face

Raven then felt an electric shock go through her, and she could feel it start to mess with her head

"**NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO**" Raven yelled as the shock got stronger

Raven's jet turbines suddenly started and her body lifted off of the platform that she was on

Raven felt the shock stop as she felt a cord pull out of the back of her head

Raven's head crashed through the roof of the compound and her new robotic body flew through the air at very fast speeds

_'Okay Okay Okay calm down Raven, you can do this just calm down and concentrate'_ Raven thought to herself

Raven eventually got the hang of flying with her new body

Raven didn't know how long she flew but by the time she became aware of her surroundings it was nighttime and she started to get very tired

Raven saw a pretty big island ahead of her

_'That'll be a god place to rest for the night' _Raven thought

Raven turned off her jet turbines and she crashed into the ground

As soon as Raven crashed into the ground she fell asleep for the rest of the night

* * *

><p><strong>With Raven:<strong> The Next Afternoon

Raven woke up cause of something poking her side

Raven groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position

Raven looked down to see what poked her awake

Raven saw the two little twins that she got from her connection, that she got from her vision, with Godzilla

Raven tilted her head to the side as she studied them

The twins flinched when Raven tilted her head to the side

Raven then realized that the twins were afraid of her for some reason

"**Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you**" Raven said as gently as she could to try and not startle them even more

The twins both looked at each other and then they both bowed and said at the same time

"Hello being, we are the Cosmo twins, would you please follow us" The Twins said as they already started to walk away

"**Um alright**" Raven said as she tried to stand up

Raven slowly took her first step then another and another

Soon Raven got the hang of walking on her new legs, but she had to walk pretty slow so she wouldn't crush the Twins who were still in front of her

"**So where are you taking me**" Raven asked starting to get curious

"We are taking you to see our protector Mothra" The Twins said at the same time again

"**Okay, what will happen when we get there**" Raven asked

The Twins stopped walking and Raven stopped walking as well not to try and crush them

"We are here, she shall see you now" The Twins said at the same time

Raven looked around and she saw the face of a giant carved cave that some slight webbing on the sides and ceiling of the cave

Raven took a deep breath and walked into the cave

Raven walked for a while in darkness, but her optics automatically turned her vision into night vision

"**Hello is anyone in here, there was a pair of twins, who called themselves the Cosmos, they said that I needed to talk to you**" Raven called into the deeper part of the cave

Raven practically jumped out of her metal skin when she heard a voice call to her

"_**In here child, please come to me**_" A voice said deeper in the cave

Raven started to get fearful that she would get hurt or she would be forced to hurt things for no reason

Raven then swallowed her fear and went into the deeper part of the cave

When Raven arrived she saw many bright colors in the room

Raven's optics turned off her night vision

"_**Well if it isn't MechaGodzilla 4, what brings you here**_" The voice said again

"**Um hi there, wherever you are, and my name is not MechaGodzilla 4, it's Raven**" Raven said softly

"_**Are you afraid of me child, cause you have no reason to**_" the voice stated

"**Yes actually cause...well...I can't really see you, and it's kind of creepy when you can't see an owner to a mysterious voice**" Raven complied

"**_Well then turn around child and you shall see_**" The voice said again

Raven slowly turned around and she saw the owner of the voice

Raven's metallic jaw almost got unhinged as it fell open in utter disbelief

The creature looked like a giant butterfly slash moth

The moth's wings were enormous and very, very colorful

The moth also had the biggest and bluest eyes that Raven has ever seen

Raven also quickly noticed that her new robotic body was slightly bigger than the moth as well

"**_Hello Raven, you may call me Mothra__, I am betting that you are confused about why the Cosmos brought you_ _here_**" Mothra stated softly

"**Yes I actually am, why did the twins bring me to you**" Raven asked

"**_I am what you humans could call the peacekeeper of Monster Island _**" Mothra said

"**So in other words the twins brought me here so you could explain the rules to me or something like that**" Raven stated

Mothra nodded her giant head"**_Yes, but there are not that many rules on Monster Island, in fact there is only about two_**"

"**Could you please tell me them, so I can at least not get on anybody's bad side**" Raven asked

"**_Very well, rule one is do not go into any monster's territory without their permission, you are very lucky you landed in my territory last night, and rule two is if Gojira gives an order you must follow it, because Gojira is king of all monsters_**" Mothra explained

Raven let all of the information digest for a second, but got interrupted when she heard footsteps coming from the front of the cave

Mothra got in front of Raven "**_Stay quiet child and you_ _shall be fine, understand_**"

Raven nodded her metal head and she crouched down behind Mothra

Raven got startled when she heard a booming voice coming from where the footsteps were coming from

"_Yo Mothra you in here_" said the booming voice

"**_Yes Anguirus I am always here_**" Mothra replied to the voice

Raven saw another giant creature enter Mothra's cave

This creature looked like a spiked out armadillo with thick brown fur

"_Hey Mothra, Gee_(**Anguirus' nick name for Godzilla**)_ sent me cause he caught a new but familiar scent on the island, and it originates from your territory, so he told me to go scope it out and report back to him, so do you know where the scent comes from and whether it's friend or foe_" Anguirus stated quickly

"**_Yes, I do know where the scent comes from, but I assure you it is a friend_**" Mothra answered

"_Well then, where is he or she, I want to meet them_" Anguirus said while smiling and wagging his tail(**Anguirus likes making new friends, but he can become deadly in an instant**)

Mothra looked at Raven for a second then looked back at Anguirus

"**_Very well Anguirus, but I shall warn you, she looks like one of those machines that are sent to try and end Godzilla, but she is not one so do not attack understand_**" Mothra said in a very deadly tone

Anguirus nodded now not knowing what to expect now

_'Well here goes nothing'_

Raven thought as she stood up from behind Mothra

Mothra then moved out of Raven's way and she saw the shocked look on Anguirus' face

Anguirus quickly snapped out of it and shook his giant head around a bit

"_Well umm, hi there umm my name's Anguirus uh what's yours_" Anguirus asked unsure of how to start without becoming angry

"**Umm my name is Raven, and I know it must be hard to talk to one of your old enemies so you don't have to alright**" Raven said now starting to actually feel ashamed of her robotic body

Anguirus face suddenly went from angry to a full blown smile

"_Definitely not the same Kiryu I knew, welcome to monster island Raven_" Anguirus said relieved that it wasn't the same robot he knew

Raven immediately felt relief when Anguirus said that

"**Thank you, this is a great place and it has good ummm monsters**" Raven said quickly

"_**Anguirus should you now be going back to Gojira, and report that their is a new monster living on monster island, also Raven you shall go with Anguirus**_" Mothra said quickly

"_Of course, come on Raven, bye Mothra see ya_" Anguirus yelled as he ran out of the cave

"**Heh heh heh, just like Beast Boy, goodbye Mothra and thank you for everything**" Raven said as she started leaving the cave

"**_You__r very welcome Raven, it was a pleasure to have you inside of my home territory, farewell_**" Mothra said back

With that Raven and Anguirus started to head for Godzilla's territory

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think that was a pretty good chapter for my new story<strong>

**Honestly I really hope that I can make this a trilogy series **

**Well please review and I am really sorry about my story Robin: The Last Avatar**

**I will update this story and my others as well**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then **


	2. The Meeting of the Titans Titan's veiw

**Hey I'm back with chapter 2 of MechaTitan**

**I don't really want to be a blabbermouth this time**

**So I don't own Teen Titans or Godzilla**

**Onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><strong>With The Titans:<strong> Two Days Ago

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were still running away from the mob of people

The Titans then ran into an alleyway that was partially rubble

"Dudes this is the worst vacation ever" Beast boy whined while he held his throbbing heart

"I believe friend Beast Boy is correct" Starfire said as she floated down and tried to relax

"Well complaining about it won't help" Robin stated annoyed

"Yeah let's just try to be quiet for a few minutes guys, like Raven, right Rae...Rae" Cyborg said as he looked around for Raven

The Titans looked around for Raven, but she wasn't in the alley

"She has to be here somewhere, Robin calling Raven, Robin calling Raven, come in Raven" Robin asked into his communicator

Robin received no signal back from Raven's communicator(**It's literally toast, it's fried cause of Godzilla's atomic breath**)

"Titans split up and look for Raven, she has to be here somewhere" Robin almost yelled

The Titans split up and started searching Tokyo for their lost teammate

Robin searched Downtown Tokyo, but he came out with nothing

Starfire searched Uptown Tokyo, and came out with nothing as well

Cyborg searched in the Tokyo's Beaches, and he came out with nothing as well

Beast Boy went back to Wakamono Shuppan and he turned into a Bloodhound and started sniffing around

Beast Boy then found something that had Raven's scent, but it was something Beast Boy never wanted to find

Beast Boy found a puddle of Raven's blood and a burnt and tattered piece of her cloak

Beast Boy changed back to normal and still he couldn't believe his eyes

Beast Boy ripped out his communicator and called the others

"Dudes, I found something, and it's not pretty" Beast Boy said quickly into the communicator

"Stay where you are Beast Boy, we'll be there soon, Robin out" Robin said as he turned off his connection with Beast Boy

Before Beast Boy knew it, the other Titans were at the scene

Beast Boy then explained that he sniffed the blood out, and that he recognized it as Raven's blood

"Now what Rob, if that's really Rae's blood then she must be hurt, or worse, what are we gunna do man" Cyborg asked worried for Raven

Robin looked around the scene and he saw many burned people getting put onto ambulances

_'That's it'_ Robin thought as he ran for one of the ambulances

"Excuse me, did any of you pick up a girl that was wearing a navy-blue cloak, with gray-pale skin, and purple hair and eyes" Robin asked a paramedic

"No, but General Wong wanted to talk to you about a woman that had those characteristics, he is right over there" The paramedic replied while jabbing his thumb behind himself

"Thank you, come on" Robin yelled to the rest of the Titans

Robin ran to the direction the paramedic showed him, the other Titans were right on his tail

"Hello are you Robin of the Teen Titans" a voice said behind the Titans

Robin turned around and came face to face with a four star general with slightly graying hair, thick eyebrows, and a gold tooth

"Yes I am, are you General Wong" Robin said quickly

"Yes, I am General Wong of the, G.D.F, Godzilla Defense Force, you are wondering about your teammate Raven aren't you Titans" General Wong said sadly

The Titans all nodded quickly and General Wong got a sad look on his face

"Titans, G.D.F has your teammate in critical care and is in surgery as we speak, you see she got extensive head and spinal cord trauma, so there is a good chance that she will not make the next twenty-four hours, and even if she survives she will most likely be in a wheel chair, do you understand" General Wong said grimly(**General Wong is lying folks, Raven's brain and spinal cord are being removed and are being put in MechaGodzilla 4**)

The Titans were horrified at this news, but then they all thought the exact same thought

_'We'll be there for our friend'_

"Yes General Wong, but may we go see her please" Robin asked trying not to actually cry(**AAAAWWWWWW *sniffles* sorry sorry, onto the show *more sniffles***)

"Yes you may, please follow me" General Wong said slowly as he turned around and started to walk to a tricked-out Tank

The Titans sadly and slowly followed the general to the Tank and they got into the tank

The Tank then closed itself up and started up then drove off to the G.D.F base

* * *

><p><strong>With The Titans:<strong> G.D.F TOP SECRET BASE

The Titans were waiting in the waiting room of the G.D.F secret base

Robin was holding Starfire, who was silently sobbing on his shoulder, while tears slid down his own face

Beast Boy had tears going down his face as he held his head in his hands

Cyborg had a couple tears going down his face as he thought of all the good times that he had with Raven

Once again the Titans all thought the same thing

_'You have to make it Raven, you just have to'_

General Wong walked through the doors of the waiting room, which in turn caused the Titans to stand up and look at him

General Wong put on a sad face and shook his head

"I'm so sorry for your loss Titans, may your God watch over her" General Wong said as sadly as he could, while on the inside he was smirking

Robin couldn't hold in his tears in anymore and his tears came down like a waterfall

Starfire completely broke down and cried on Robin's shoulder again

Beast Boy and Cyborg started crying as well, and Cyborg punched his hand through the wall

The Titans stayed like that for about 30 minutes before they started calming down

"Can we *sniff* go see Raven now please General Wong" Robin asked while trying to stop crying

Starfire calmed down as well and she got off of Robin's shoulder, but he still had his arms around her

Cyborg took his hand out of the wall "Sorry *sniff* I'll pay for that"

"No need to young one, you are hurting, I understand, you should have seen me when my wife died giving birth to my son, unfortunately he died many years later as well" General Wong spat out with hatred

"How did *sniff* did your son die dude" Beast Boy asked wiping his eyes

"By Godzilla's hand, now please follow me" General Wong said simply, but with hatred

General Wong walked through the hospital with the Titans on his tail

General Wong then came to a stop at one of the Death Wards, he then motioned the Titans inside

The Titans hesitantly went inside and the Titans saw many things

One was that there was only one body out while the others were in cold storage like cabinets

"Is that Raven, General" Robin asked while pointing to the body that was out

"Yes" General Wong said simply

The Titans walked over and Robin took the sheet off of the face of the body

The body was Raven's, and it finally sunk into the Titans heads that Raven was gone(**Or was she HHHMMMM**)

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had tears going down their faces again, but Robin's face was devoid of any emotion

"Can you now see what Godzilla does for a living, he hurts the innocent for no reason, Titans I know this is probably not the time to ask you, but I am putting a special project together to take down Godzilla once and for all, so I ask you, as heroes, will you please join my project to take down Godzilla forever" General Wong said speech-like

Robin's face went from nothing to rage in a split second

"Where do we sign" Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire said at the same time

"Follow me and we shall get you official identification cards" General Wong said while leaping for joy on the inside

With that The Titans and the General left to go make plans

* * *

><p><strong>With The Titans: <strong>The Next Day

The Titans were standing in an sound proof office, that overlooks the new supposed project MechaGodzilla 4, that had an new 'artificial intelligence' programmed inside of it

(**What the Titans don't know is that is Raven inside of MechaGodzilla 4**)

Cyborg was amazed at the craftsmanship put into M.G.4, but he was still sad about Raven, but at the same time he feels that he's giving her justice by taking out her killer

Beast Boy was amazed as well, but now he was only thinking about Raven's justice as well

Starfire was very worried about the idea of killing something, but she always reminded herself that the beast was Raven's killer

Beast Boy felt the Beast inside of him stirring, but he always told it that Raven was going to have her vengeance, so then it calmed down

The Titans then saw the machines 'artificial' brain waves start to become stronger

M.G.4's optics then opened to reveal purple lenses

Robin then pushed a green glowing button that said 'HYDRAULICS'

The platform holding M.G.4 lifted itself from underneath the mechanical leviathan

Robin saw General Wong step up onto a platform with a bunch of other scientists

Robin then pressed another green button, but it said 'LIFT'

The platform lifted General Wong up to M.G.4's metallic face

General Wong said something to M.G.4, and M.G.4 gave an attempted nod

General Wong and M.G.4 talked for a while, until General Wong got an evil look on his face

General Wong took out a radio and called into it

'Scientists, our test subject is not cooperating, please make sure she has full blast' General Wong's voice said over the Titan's radio

Robin pushed the 'LIFT' button again and General Wong was lowered away M.G.4's metallic face

Robin then turned a nob that said 'VOLTS' and turned it to 15

M.G.4's metallic face scrunched up in, what looked like pain

Robin was hesitant, but then he remembered Raven

Robin then turned it up to 25 volts

M.G.4 roared something that was inaudible to hear cause it was roaring so loud

M.G.4's jet turbines started up suddenly and M.G.4's giant robotic body lifted up off of the platform

M.G.4's metal head crashed through the compound's ceiling and the cord connecting M.G.4 to the platform ripped out from the back of its head

M.G.4's giant robotic body ripped through the rest of the compound's ceiling and the robot leviathan dissapeared from sight

The Titans ran out of the office and up to General Wong

"What happened Mr. General Wong, why did the machine not want to help with the ending of the Godzilla" Starfire asked somewhat angry

"I do not know young one, but we will have to get MecchaGodzilla 4 back, and as fast as possible, also I think you all should go to bed, goodnight" General Wong said quickly then he practically ran out of the MechaGodzilla labs

"He's right Titans, we should get some shut eye, night guys" Robin said to Cy, Star, and BB

"Goodnight friends" Starfire said

"Night ya'll" Cyborg yawned

"Night Dudes" Beast Boy said slurred

_'Goodnight Raven' _Each Titan thought sadly

With that the Titans went to bed

* * *

><p><strong>WWWWHHHHHOOOOOOO that *pant* was a long frickin chapter<strong>

**My fingers hurt now, aahh well**

**There is the next chapter of MechaTitan**

**Please review peps!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**!**

**hahahahahaha Just kidding**

**Just please review for me k**

**See ya next time**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then **


	3. Never the Same Again

**Hey guys I'm back, with a new and improved chapter**

**I honestly don't know if I have been rushing the**** chapters a little**

**If you think I have please tell me**

**I think I made the Titans a little too much OC the last chapter, so I'll try to cut it down a little**

**And I'll try to make Raven less OC as well, but Raven will go through many changes **

**Also when I write about anything that is Godzilla related, to make it easier on you, look up Godzilla Unleashed or Godzilla Save The Earth video game characters **

**I don't own diddly squat about either Godzilla or Teen Titans **

**Now onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><strong>With Raven:<strong> Present Time

Anguirus led Raven out of Mothra's cave to travel to Godzilla's territory

"_So uhh, what brings you to Monster Island anyway Raven_" Anguirus asked trying to start a conversation to pass the time

"**You sure you want to know Anguirus cause it's kind of a long story**" Raven asked a little hesitant cause she didn't really want to talk about it

"_Sure, why not, just to pass the time until we get to Big-G's_" Anguirus said with a curious smile in his face

"**Fine, what brings me here is that some low-life general tried to make sure that I go and kill Godzilla by turning me into a giant Godzilla shaped cyborg, the general said that Godzilla made me this way, but I said no so then the general tried to force me to by shocking me with electricity, then suddenly some jet turbines blasted off from the sides of my back and that took out a cord which was attached to the back of my head that was shocking me, my body then took off from the ground which caused my head to ram and brake through the laboratory's roof, and then I flew into the air for a while and before I knew what had happened it was dark out and I was getting very, very tired, I then saw this island and decided that I could sleep here for the night, I then woke up to some poking in my side so I looked down and I saw a small pair of twins and they led me to Mothra who explained everything to me that happens on this island, then you came in and that is how you and I are here now, any other questions, and you can catch flies doing that**" Raven monotonously speeched to Anguirus, whose jaw was hanging open in shock

Anguirus snapped his jaw closed with a 'THUNK' and looked at Raven with wide eyes "_Well um just one more question*clears throat*how did you end up in the Mech's living machine body, and what were you before_"

"**I was a human before, and I had great friends, but they think that I'm dead now anyway, and Godzilla is part of the reason that I'm in this body...WAIT did you just say that this body is actually living, as in an actual cyborg**" Raven asked very surprised about that

"_Yeah, cause you see you MechaGodzilla is built over the original Godzilla's skeleton, and I don't know how, but I guess the original Godzilla's D.N.A built some needed organs or something like that, you may not notice but you actually have a giant beating heart in the middle of your ribcage, so I think that counts as a living robot, correct_" Anguirus stated with a smirk on his giant face

Raven then heard a new sound come to her audio receptors

"**Yes, do you hear that Anguirus**" Raven asked as she tilted her head to the side to try and hear better, Raven heard her audio receptors tune to check the sound more thoroughly

Anguirus strained his ears to hear the sound of giant flapping wings "_Oh it's alright Raven it's just Rodan...OH CRAP RODAN, Raven uh I have to hide you somewhere and fast_" Angurius started to push Raven behind his spiky back

"**Angurius, I don't want to go through what we did back in Mothra's cave again, I want to see who this Rodan is, I'll be fine okay**" Raven said sternly as she pushed Anguirus away softly from her

Suddenly Raven was hit in her back with a red blast, the blast was reflected off of her metal back, but it did sting a little to Raven. Raven turned her metal head around and she saw a huge pterodactyl flying towards her at very fast speeds and the pterodactyl was not stopping or slowing down anytime soon. Before Raven could try and do anything the giant pterodactyl rammed straight into her metal chest.

Raven got the wind knocked out of her as she was forced into the ground hard and the pterodactyl started to peck her face with its giant, rock hard beak. The pterodactyl was suddenly forced off of Raven, and the pterodactyl was forced into the side of a mountain. The pterodactyl recovered quickly and it looked at its attacker and it found it to be a very pissed off Anguirus, standing protectively over Raven.

"_What are you doing Anguirus, that's a MechaGodzilla, why are you defending him_" The pterodactyl asked confused and feeling betrayed at the same time

"_If you would have so gladly noticed that this is a Mecha, but there are just a few things wrong with that, one is that a Mecha...NO it is a girl and her name is Raven, two she has a different voice and eye colors than the real Mechs, three she is an earth protector, and four Raven is a cyborg, so how in the heck is that a true Mech Rodan_" Anguirus practically yelled, very pissed off at Rodan that he attacked Raven for no good reason

"_What are you talking about Anguirus, you were just supposed to be investigating the new smell on the island, Godzilla became impatient and told me to go look for you_" Rodan stated to Anguirus who was just shacking his head

Anguirus slowly helped Raven up as she coughed and rubbed her neck "**I am that new scent, ouch, that was a pretty good hit,*cough, cough* so your Rodan, nice to meet you I'm Raven, and could you please not do that again okay*cough, cough, cough***" Raven then got her weight off of Anguirus, and then wiped the dirt off of her cyborg body

"_Ummmm alright nice to meet you to Raven, umm sorry for running into you and sorry for pecking at your face to_" Rodan said while scratching his head in confusion

"**It's alright, so do you want to know my story now or wait until Anguirus and I go to Godzilla**" Raven asked

"_Wait you're not going to hurt Godzilla, are you_" Rodan asked Raven with friendship and protectiveness for Godzilla in his tone

"_No she's not, Raven is a good MechaKaiju so she is on our earth defenders team, right?_" Anguirus asked, turning his head to Raven

Raven nodded her giant metal head "**Yes, I was a hero back when I was a human, so I protected the innocent, and besides I don't kill anything even if they deserve it**"

"_Wait a minute, you were a human, but your a giant robot shaped like Godzilla, how did the other humans do this_" Rodan asked astonished

"**I guess that they took out my brain and spinal cord and put it into this machine's systems, and honestly I don't really know the rest**" Raven stated while shrugging her robotic shoulders

"_How did you end up here Raven_" Rodan asked now very curious

"**Fine well it all started when my friends and I came to Japan to look for...**" Raven told the entire story from the Titans and her coming to Japan to look for Brushogun to her and Anguirus going to see Godzilla

When Raven was done explaining Rodan's jaw was practically on the ground. Anguirus then grabbed Rodan's jaw, pulled it a bit further down and let go. Rodan's jaw slapped back into place

Rodan was literally snapped out of his shock "_Dang Raven, that is intense, so what are you going to do now, are you gunna ask Godzilla to stay here_"

"**Yeah, I can't exactly go and try to get my friends back, I mean look at me**" Raven said to Rodan as she gestured to her robotic body

"_Raven none should look on the outside, it's what's on the inside that counts right, so then Big-G would want you to live here no problem, heck Big-G would probably want to adopt you_" Anguirus chuckled, trying to make Raven feel better

"**I highly doubt that Anguirus**" Raven said with a small smile

"_Let's go see what Godzilla wants to do with you Raven_" Rodan said smiling at Raven

Raven gave a little smile back and said "**Can we go to see Godzilla now, I'm curious as to why he attacks Japan's cities**"

"_I don't know why Big-G attacks the humans, I think he just has a big hatred for humans cause they killed his father, the original Godzilla, and then they made Big-G's father into Kiryu, but I can smell the skeleton in you to Raven_" Anguirus said with a little bit of a grim tone

"**SAY WHAT?**" Raven yelled as she processed the information. Raven then became panicked and her optics rolled back into her head and her giant body fell, unconscious, onto the ground with a mini earthquake(**Wouldn't you faint to if you found out something that big as well**)

"_You just had to say that didn't you_" Rodan said to Anguirus, who was looking worriedly at an passed out Raven

"_I should have shut my mouth, huh_" Anguirus stated, mentally beating himself

"_Huh, YA THINK, should we just pick her up and take her Godzilla_" Rodan suggested somewhat hesitant

"_Yeah actually we probably should, if she's not awake by then we should then tell Big-G her story, does that sound good Bird-Brain_"(**Anguirus's nickname for Rodan**) Anguirus said with some worry in his tone

"_Yeah common, get her legs and watch out for her tail and spines_" Rodan said, gently picking up Raven's metal head and shoulders

"_Alright, alright let's just go already, who knows how bad Big-G is getting impatient_" Anguirus said picking up Raven's legs and picking her tail carefully with his tail

"_You got that right buddy, lets get Raven to Godzilla_" Rodan said with a chuckle as the picture formed in his head

Rodan and Anguirus picked up Raven's giant robotic body off of the ground and with a few sighs Rodan and Anguirus started walking to Godzilla's territory

* * *

><p>Rodan and Anguirus finally made it to Godzilla's territory and they walked to Godzilla's meeting rocks where they saw him and the others chatting about the new scent<p>

Godzilla was talking with Baragon

"So what do you think is taking Rodan and Anguirus so long G" Baragon asked Godzilla

"_**I do not know, I just hope that it is not anything bad, and by bad I mean something that they can't handle**_" Godzilla answered with protectiveness in his tone

"I'm sure their fine G, this is the dynamic duo that we're talking about here" Baragon said with a chuckle

"_And the dynamic duo can use some help here_" a voice said that cut through the air like a knife

Godzilla looked to his right and he saw Rodan and Anguirus carrying...a Mech?

Baragon went to go help Rodan and Anguirus gently put down the Mech

Godzilla felt his temper climb when he saw how careful Rodan and Anguirus were being with the Mech

Godzilla stomped over and Rodan and Anguirus jumped when Godzilla looked them straight in the eye

Godzilla spoke through clenching his teeth together "_**What...is...going...on...here**_"

Anguirus then did something that would usually be considered suicide

"_Big-G before you jump to conclusions, please hear me and Bird-Brain out okay_" Anguirus pleaded with the monster king

"_**Very..well, but you better have had a great reason to have brought a Mech on my island**_" Godzilla said somewhat calmed down

Anguirus and Rodan then explained to Godzilla everything they found out about Raven

When they were finished Godzilla's, Zilla's, Baragon's, King Ceasar's, Junior's, and Manda's jaws were all hanging open with shock

Junior was the first to snap out of it and said "**So that is not a machine copy of my Dad, but a human named Raven and she is in control of the machine's body**"

"_Yes Junior_" Rodan answered simply

Godzilla then snapped out if it, and for once in his life he actually felt guilty for attacking the humans, cause for one he is part of the reason that Raven is inside of his robotic clone's body in the first place

"_**How did the humans do this to her**_" Godzilla asked even more raged at the humans for experimenting on their own kind

"_Raven says that she thinks that the scientists that did this to her probably connected her brain and her spinal cord to the robot's systems, but that's not the only thing Big-G, Raven now has a fully flesh heart and well I think something may happen to Raven_" Anguirus said worried about Raven in the future

"_**There may be some hidden consequences in the future, so until Raven shows major signs that she is in pain or you smell her scent getting stranger, come and get me, understand**_" Godzilla said with caution in his tone

"Cool so will the human...robot...thingy live with us on the Island G" Baragon asked curious

"Of course she will, I mean she now has Kaiju blood running through her veins now, and if she is an earth protector like Anguirus says then I say we let her live with us...just don't let her into my territory" Zilla said quickly

"_**Yeah why not, I wouldn't mind another Kaiju on the island**_" Manda stated, happy to have another earth protector

"**Dad could I talk to you, privately, for a sec**" Junior asked his father

"_**Yes, I shall be right back everyone, keep an eye on her**_" Godzilla said pointing to Raven, who was still unconscious

* * *

><p>Junior then led Godzilla away from everyone else's ears, to Godzilla's territory<p>

"_**What's wrong son**_" Godzilla asked Junior who looked nervous about somehing

"**Dad, could I have a sibling**" Junior asked with a nervous tone

Godzilla was shocked that Junior would ask something like that

"_**Wha...what do you mean Junior**_" Godzilla asked purely shocked

"**I mean, do you think that I can not be an only child, and that I could have a brother or sister**" Junior said wagging his tail a little bit

"_**Junior, who do you want to be your sibling then**_" Godzilla said pinching the bridge of his nose a little

"**Why not Raven, please, I can tell that she is good**" Junior asked with puppy dog eyes

Once again Godzilla was shocked at his child "_**Junior we don't know really anything about Raven, I mean what if she is on the human's or alien's side**_"

"**Dad I can already tell that Raven may be different from other humans, in fact I can smell that she is already changing, please dad I promise that she will be good**" Junior said wagging his tail a little more now and with hope in his eyes

"_**Fine I'll tell you what, if Raven wants to be your sister I'll let her be alright, but I have to make sure that she is true to her word okay**_" Godzilla said with a bit of a smile at his son

Junior got a look of pure happiness on his face and his tail was going a hundred miles per hour

"**Thank you so much dad, man this going to be awsome**" Junior said laughing and latching onto his father's leg in a hug(**Like I said, Junior is not fully grown yet**)

Godzilla smiled and gave his son a hug back "_**Maybe we should get back to the others**_"

"**Yeah we should common race ya**" Junior said jumping out of his father's embrace and running towards the meeting rocks

"_**I promise that nothing will hurt you son**_" Godzilla mumbled to himself as he walked after his son

* * *

><p>Godzilla and Junior came back to the meeting and everybody was just waiting for Raven to wake up(<strong>Which she shall do in exactly seven seconds<strong>)

"_Hey Big-G so what did you guys talk about, was it about Rav...?_" Anguirus was interupted when Raven groaned, waking up

"**Ouch, Azar**" Raven groaned opening her optics

"_Raven are you alright_" Rodan asked Raven as he and Anguirus helped her sit up

"**I'm fine**" Raven said simply to Rodan

Raven then became aware of all of the other monsters staring at her. Raven was then aware that Godzilla was standing right in front of her.

"_**Hello Raven, I am Godzilla, King of the Monsters**_" Godzilla introduced himself to Raven

"**Hello Godzilla**" Raven greeted back nervously

"**_I am Manda, and it is a pleasure to meet you Raven_**" Manda greeted nicely

"**Um hello Manda**" Raven said back standing up with Rodan and Anguirus's help

"Hi there I'm Baragon and it is very nice to meet you Raven, don't worry none of us are going to attack you cause Birdy and Spikes here told your story to us, I admit it is a little weird talking to a human, but we should get used to that" Baragon said very quickly to Raven

Raven nodded her head in understandment and said "**Yeah it will take a while to get used to talking to giants, but it should go away as time goes on**"

"Hi there, I'm Zilla, it is very nice to meet you finally awake" Zilla chuckled to Raven

"**Hello Zilla, very nice to meet you to**" Raven greeted back to Zilla

"_Greetings young one, I am King Caesar, and it is an honor to be greeting you_" King Caesar said proudly to Raven

"**Hello King Caesar**" Raven said happily back

Raven then nearly jumped out of her metal skin as she was horribly startled when she felt something latch onto her leg

"**WHHHUUUAAAHHHHH**" Raven screamed quickly

Raven then made her metal head look down to her right leg and she was surprised to find a mini version of Godzilla hugging her leg

"**Hi I'm Junior, and do you want to be my big sister huh huh please please please please**" Junior asked very excitingly and his tail wagging full blast

Raven was shocked and she looked up to Godzilla with a confused look in her optics

"_**Come with me Raven, I'll explain everything**_" Godzilla laughing at Raven's reaction when she was startled

Raven then followed Godzilla, walking carefully cause Junior was still attached to her leg

* * *

><p>Godzilla and Raven then came to a stop at a very large volcano place<p>

Raven looked down and found Junior was still attached tightly to her leg. Raven shook her head as she smiled and rolled her optics

"_**Raven I want to know where you stand**_" Godzilla said dead seriously at Raven

"**What do you mean Godzilla**" Raven said now getting nervous

"_**What I mean is do you still stand with the humans and have you ever came into any contact with any of the alien monsters**_" Godzilla said still dead serious

Raven had to think about it a little bit

_'What do I do, I can't ever go back to my friends. They think I'm dead anyway, and that stupid general did do this to me, and the general probably made Tokyo think that I'm the enemy. I cant ever go back so do I side with Godzilla. Anguirus did say something about them being earth's protectors. I think that I'll side with the beings who like me for me and are not selfish like those humans. Woah, where did all of that come from. Well either way I think the decision is quite clear.' _Raven thought to herself

"_**Raven I am waiting for your answer, please answer me**_" Godzilla said slightly suspicious and annoyed that she was thinking for so long

"**No I'm not with the humans anymore, not after what they did to me, and as for meeting any alien monsters, none what so ever**" Raven said to Godzilla as serious as she could

Godzilla looked hard into Raven's optics, trying to find any lies, but he couldn't find any lies

Godzilla smiled and says "_**Raven I may look dangerous but I care much about Junior and I realized that long ago, I never had a sibling to help me with anything or to show me things that a father couldn't. I don't want Junior to grow up with that, Raven you are a great person and I can tell that you have a great spirit and you know things that I do not. Raven what I am asking is do you want to join mine and Junior's family and become a true Earth protector**_"

By the end of Godzilla's speech Raven's optics were wide with shock in fact Raven felt like crying, demanding if that is a joke, and running up to Godzilla and hugging him all at the same time. Raven then remembered her real father, Trigon, but then she quickly dismissed that thought, and Raven told herself to forget about the past. It was time for a new beginning

"**Of course Godzilla**" Raven said with a smile on her face and pride in her voice

"**YYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHYYYYYY!**" Junior said jumping off of Raven's leg and literally tackling her to the ground in a hug

Raven landed with a mini earthquake and she started laughing as she hugged Junior back

Godzilla walked over and said to Raven "**_There is only condition I have for you to live with me okay_**"

Junior and Raven looked at each other then they looked at Godzilla

"**Okay what is it**" Raven asked cautiously

"_**Raven if you are to be in mine and Junior's family, I would like you to call me either father, dad, or all of the above**_" Godzilla said chuckling with a smile

Raven got a look of pure happiness and relief on her metal features

"**Of course Go..._dad_**" Raven said while chuckling

"**Yay I have a sissy Rae, can I call you that sissy Rae**" Junior said wagging his tail full blast

"**Fine you can call me that**" Raven answered with a smile on her face

Surprisingly Juniors tail went even faster and he hugged onto her tighter and laughed happily

"_**Why don't we go tell the others the good news**_" Godzilla suggested while his own tail was wagging pretty fast

"**Why not dad**" Raven said like it was absolutely natural for her(**In case your wondering 'why is Raven being all nice and why did she actually agree to live with Godzilla. One is that Godzilla is not as bad as she originally thought and she has grown to like Junior already. Two is cause part of the original Godzilla's skeleton is slowly molding Raven's mind into literally a more Godzilla like being**)

Raven then got up off of the ground as Junior tightened his grip on her chest. Raven then grabbed Junior with her right arm and made sure Junior would not fall

"**This is so cool**" Junior whispered as he snuggled further into Raven's metal chest. Raven and Godzilla jumped up when they suddenly heard something that sounded like a very loud growl. Godzilla growled and looked around for any monsters, but he couldn't find any. The sound came back and suddenly Junior started to laugh hard enough that his sides started cramping up immediately

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**" Junior laughing as hard as he could

"_**Junior what is so funny**_" Godzilla asked his laughing son

"**HAHAha...i..it's..hahaha...sis...sissy..Rae's...hahahahahaha**" Junior said through gasps that turned into full blown laughter again

"**It's me, wait a minute...hehehehehe**" Raven started laughing as well

Godzilla was purely confused now "**_Could you please explain this to me Raven_**" Godzilla asked Raven losing his patience fast

Raven calmed down and explained "**It's me, I'm just hungry**"

"_**Oh my mother earth...**_" Godzilla even started laughing a little

Raven's stomach gave an even louder growl and she finally felt the hunger

"**Woah, I don't think that I have ever been this hungry**" Raven said as her stomach growled again

"_**When was the last time you ate Raven**_" Godzilla asked Raven with a fatherly tone

"**Um I'm really not sure**" Raven answered unsurely

"**Well time for you to have your first whale sissy Rae**" Junior said as his tail started wagging at full throttle

Raven's face became a look of horror at the thought of eating a whale

"**_Don't worry you'll get used to it Raven, in fact as some humans say it tastes like chicken_**" Godzilla said with a smile on his face as he walked into the sea

Raven just stayed put where she was afraid that she would sink under the waters. Junior stayed where he was as well.

"_**Raven why are you not coming in to the water**_" Godzilla asked confused that Raven didn't move a muscle

"**When metal goes into water it always sinks**" Raven explained to her new foster parent

Godzilla thought about it for a second and then mentally hit himself

"**_Your right, I'm sorry, I always see the human floating devices sink whenever I shoot at them_**" Godzilla simply stated to Raven

"**Sissy Rae will watch me up here dad**" Junior said his tail still wagging

"**_Would you like to watch him Raven while I hunt some whales for us_**" Godzilla asked with a somewhat nervous about leaving his son with his now newly adopted daughter

"**I don't mind dad**" Raven said excited about watching her new sibling

Godzilla then dived into the ocean and swam away on the hunt for whales

Junior laughed and clamped his body around Raven's leg, while wagging his tail

Raven chuckled as a smile appeared on her face and while shacking her metal head side to side

"**Your a little weasel Junior, you know that right**" Raven joked while chuckling at Junior

Junior looked confused and said "**What do you mean sissy Rae**"

"**It's supposed to be a joke, I'm calling you a dork Junior**" Raven explained to her new sibling

Junior's face went from confused to a playful smirk "**Oh yeah well you're a tin can, ha ha**"

"**Well your a shrimp**" Raven said playfully smirking back to Junior

"**Oh yeah well then take this**" Junior said jumping off of Raven's leg and tackling her to the ground. Raven's metal back spines hit the ground, with a mini earthquake, and very carefully play wrestled with Junior. Raven got a smirk on her metal face and she let her body get relaxed and still and Raven wiped the smirk off of her face and she closed her eye optics. When Raven's body stopped moving Junior got a look of pure worry on his face

"**Sissy Rae, Rae, Rae wake up what's wrong, Rae please wake up**" Junior asked with worry for his new sister

Raven decided to let him have it then "**BOOOOOO**" Raven yelled as she jumped up and scared Junior

"**YYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH**" Junior yelled as he ran behind of Raven, who was laughing her tail off

Junior looked up and he saw Raven laughing hard, that's when it hit him

"**Hey you did that on purpose**" Junior said frowning and then jumping into Raven's shoulders. Raven looked at Junior and saw the frown on his face

"**Well duh Junior, it was a prank and the person who gets pranked is supposed to laugh as well, along with the prankster**" Raven said with a smile on her face

Junior's face went from frowning to a smile "**I know**" he simply said before he splatted mud all over Raven's face with his tail. Junior then jumped off of Raven's shoulder and started laughing at her as she wiped the mud out of her eyes

"**Why you little booger, you're going to pay for that**" Raven said as she got the last of the mud out of her optics

"**Yeah...well bring it on big booger**" Junior taunted at Raven

"**Very well**" Raven said simply before she tackled Junior again

That was the day Raven realized her life would never be the same again

But Raven didn't care she now had a new life, but it was still hard to forget her friends, the Teen Titans

* * *

><p>The Titans were going over battle strategies to find a way to get MechaGodzilla 4 back and finally take Godzilla down for good<p>

"So do you understand the plan Titans, or must I go through and explain it better" General Wong asked the Titans

Robin looked at the rest of his teammates and they all shook their heads 'no'

"No thank you General Wong" Robin said as he put his hands together and put his head on them

"Alright so the plan is to make a massive invasion on Monster Island and take back M.G.4 and make sure she does her true job" General Wong said with authority

Beast Boy then raised his hand into the air

"Yes Beast Boy" General Wong asked

"Why do you always call M.G.4 a 'she' dude, I mean isn't MechaGodzilla 4 a guy" Beast Boy asked with a curious look in his eye

The general thought for a second and made up a great lie "No Beast Boy MechaGodzilla's artificial brain is not a male type anymore, but what might bother you Titans is that in the honor of your late friend the scientists made an artificial brain that would sound and partly act like her, so in fact MechaGodzilla 4 will act and be like Raven" General Wong explained with a smirk on the inside

Starfire's eyes glowed as she floated up to General Wong and practically yelled "How dare you, you build a part copy of our friend Raven and yet you do not tell us"

"Please I did not mean any harm by not telling you Titans it is just that you all looked to be in so much pain, I did not want to hurt you any further by telling you this" General Wong said with fake concern and sadness

Starfire's eyes stopped glowing and she floated back onto the ground in front of General Wong

"I'm sorry" Starfire said sadly and regretful

General Wong put a hand on her shoulder and said gently "Do not fret young one, you are in much pain about your friend"

Starfire looked up and nodded and floated back to her seat and Robin put a comforting arm around her shoulders

"So General Wong what do we do now" Cyborg asked with a somewhat curious, but sad, tone

"Now you Titans train to truly fight other real titans" General Wong said putting his hands behind his back

"I shall train for friend Raven" Starfire said as she put out her hand

Cyborg stood up and walked over to Starfire and put his robotic hand over her's and said "For Raven"

"Beast Boy came over and put his hand into the pile and said "For Raven"

Robin walked over and put his hand on the others and said "For Raven, wherever she is I just hope that she is in a better place"

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy all nodded their heads and General Wong walked over the Titans

"Shall we go train now Titans" General Wong asked the Titans

"Yes" the Titans said in unison

"Then let's get you suited up" General Wong said as he walked out of the room and with the Titans right behind him

* * *

><p><strong>Dang that was a lot<strong>

**Well there you go peps, another chapter for MechaTitan**

**Please Review this story alright**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then **


	4. Major Changes

**Hey peps I'm back with a new chapter of MechaTitan**

**I don't own diddly of Teen Titans or Godzilla**

**Thank you Prototron MJ Tornada for the review, I honestly thought that nobody would review this story**

**So onto the show folks**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Major Changes<strong>_

It has been two and a half weeks since Raven has been fully adopted into Godzilla's and Junior's family and has been accepted into the Monster Island pack. Raven has accepted every monster as well and has become much more like Godzilla everyday. Godzilla, Anguirus, Zilla, and Rodan have been teaching Raven how to fight any other giant monsters and Raven has been a very fast learner. Junior has looked up to Raven like a little brother he wants to be, and Raven has accepted her new big sister role for Junior. Raven has also been in pain in her head and joints as well, but since she doesn't want Godzilla to worry she just grinds her teeth and pushes her self through the pain. But tonight's dish of pain was different, it was getting worse and Raven knew it

"***pant, pant, pant*Okay can we stop now dad*pant, pant***" Raven said acting tired, but really in pain that was getting worse by the minute. Godzilla came up to Raven and gestured to Zilla, Anguirus, and Rodan that they were done for the night. They all nodded and they muttered a quiet goodnight to Raven and then they dissipated with practically no trace or sound

Godzilla looked looked at Raven and suggested "**_Maybe you should go rest now Raven, you had some pretty hard training today_**"

"**Okay dad goodnight**" Raven said as she quickly but painfully gave Godzilla a hug and walked to her and Junior's cave. Raven plopped down onto the ground and gave a very stiffed like scream/groan of pain and she painfully closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately

Raven awoke sometime later to the sound of grinding metal and she started to feel even more pain then before she fell asleep. Raven then felt an instinct in her head tell her to get out of the cave and get near the ocean and Raven listened to the instinct and got up painfully and got out of the cave, but Raven made sure to go very quietly not to wake up anybody. Raven started walking painfully to the beach, totally unaware of the grinding metal sounds and parts of her metal armor falling off of her and onto the ground.

Once Raven was at the beach she felt the pain become excruciating agony and she fell onto her knees. Raven felt like her body was becoming way to small for her and she heard her metal skin start to grind with pressure and suddenly she felt a horrible pain that out pained her out of all of the others.

Raven felt the metal on her back spines and the rest of her body rip apart with more agonizing pain

"**AAAAAAHHHHHH 'AAAAUUURRRNNNN**' Raven yelled and roared(Like Godzilla Junior)in pure pain, at the top of her lungs. Raven felt her mind get somewhat clouded with instincts and she then ripped her metal face off and threw it behind her and she then dived into the ocean heading towards Tokyo.

Godzilla's, Junior's, Zilla's, Manda's, King Caesar's, Mothra's, Anguirus', Rodan's, and Baragon's eyes all snapped open when they heard a pain filled half scream, half roar burst through the night air

"**_RAVEN!_**" Godzilla yelled as he looked over to her side of the cave and found that she wasn't there

Fearing the worst for his daughter, Godzilla ran to the outside of the cave and looked around and he saw a piece of Raven's metal armor, Godzilla picked it up and looked at it. Godzilla realized that it was one of Raven's main metal spines and a chunk of her tail armor

'_**AAAAAAAAIIIIAAAAUUUUGGGGG**_' Godzilla roared at the top of his lungs to call everyone to get their butts down here now. Before Godzilla knew it everyone was there, except for Mothra, ready to fight if they were needed

"What happened where's Raven" Zilla asked with worry for his 'niece'

"Yeah where is Raven Godzilla" Baragon asked very quickly but with a lot of worry in his tone

"**_SILENCE!_**" Godzilla yelled very loudly and everyone shut up immediately with fear gripping their hearts

"**_I do not know where my daughter is but we shall FIND HER AT ALL COSTS UNDERSTAND_**" Godzilla yelled to everyone

"**_Now search the island and if you come up with a scent or any trace of Raven you had better bring it to me understand_**" Godzilla growled with pure rage and worry for Raven

The other monsters nodded and before anyone could even move Mothra flew in with the twins on her back

"**_Gojira, Raven is in Tokyo, we must hurry before she hurts something very dear to her_**" Mothra yelled at Godzilla as she turned and flew towards Tokyo

Nobody needed a second thought as Godzilla grabbed Junior and and made Junior hang onto his back and Godzilla jumped into the ocean and swam as fast as he could towards Tokyo. Anguirus, Zilla, King Caesar, Manda, and Baragon all jumped into the water and swam after the king of monsters. Rodan flapped his wings and took off into the air and was soon flying along side Mothra, who was flapping her wings as fast as she could as well.

'_Please be alright Raven_' Rodan thought with worry as he pushed his arms to move his wings faster

Godzilla and Junior came out of the ocean first and were shocked by what they saw. Much of Tokyo was actually not destroyed, only chunks of buildings and concrete were just out here and there.

"**Dad where's sissy Rae, I'm really worried about her**" Junior said with actual tears in his eyes

"**_It will be all right Junior, we shall find Raven and make sure she is okay_**" Godzilla said gently trying to convince Junior, and himself at the same time

'**EEEEEENNNNNNUURRRRRNNNN**' Godzilla's shot up when he heard a roar almost exactly like his roar, just a way more high pitched. Baragon, Zilla, Anguirus, Manda, and King Caesar all came up out of the ocean as well and they all had a look of 'WTF' look on their faces

"What the heck happened here, even we would cause a little more than this much damage" Zilla said with some disappointment in his tone

Anguirus then saw something huge in the distance that had a Godzilla like build

"_Big-G look over there_" Anguirus said as he pointed to the silhouette in the distance

"**_Raven is that you_**" Godzilla called to the shape in the distance

"**_Gojira please be cautious, Raven's mind is very confused right now, the child is literally not thinking straight_**" Mothra warned Godzilla about Raven

"**_Thank you for the tip Mothra I shall keep that in mind_**" Godzilla said silently back to Mothra

"_Raven is that you what's wrong_" Rodan asked the shadow in the distance, as he started to walk forward towards it

The creature growled and it started to walk forward and its shadow started to get bigger and bigger until Rodan saw what it looked like. Rodan's jaw dropped as soon as he saw the creature, it looked like Godzilla but it was skinnier and it had little spines on it's back that looked like they were made out of...metal? It had metal claws and teeth and it had a blue scale tone and its eyes were a blazing violet that made its face look more ferocious.(In other words imagine Godzilla Junior with chrome metal spines, teeth, hand and toe claws and a blue scale tone and blazing purple eyes and Raven's voice) Godzilla was amazed at this monster and he became even more amazed when he smelt the younger copy of him to be a female. Godzilla's eyes widened as the information hit him like a ton of bricks, that younger copy of him was Raven

Godzilla knew he had to act fast and get through to Raven before she hurt someone or before he either had to hurt her or get her out of commission. Godzilla internally shuddered at that thought so he pushed it aside and focused on the task at hand. Godzilla motioned for the others to stay back and they all nodded in unison saying that they knew that the other Godzilla was Raven

Godzilla slowly walked up to Rodan and tapped him on the shoulder which caused Rodan to slowly turn his head around to look at the monster king. Godzilla gestured his head to the others as if to say 'get your butt back over there', Rodan nodded his head and slowly went back to the others.

Godzilla turned his head towards Raven and asked softly "_**Raven is that you**_"

Raven cocked her head to the side and had a look of confusion on her face and she just gave a little growl of confusion. Raven did recognize the giant lizard in front of her but at the same time she didn't, this was very confusing and yet a challenge at the same time.

'_Who is that, wait, he's someone close to me. Right. Wait a minute he looks really familiar. I look like him, isn't his name God...Gojira...Godzilla...GODZILLA he's...he's my father_'

Raven shook her head as her memories flooded her head again and as her brain reverted back to its old self

Godzilla looked worried as Raven shook her head and asked "**_Raven are you alright, please answer me_**"

Raven looked up at Godzilla with her now flaming eyes, and Godzilla then knew that she was still there and she was alright

"**Da...dad what did I do**" Raven said as she looked around and saw the slight destruction she had caused on Tokyo

Godzilla ran up and pulled Raven into a hug and said forcefully but gently "**_Don't you dare do that again, I was actually scared for you_**"

"**Dad I'm fine, but honestly what happened to me**" Raven asked with a confused tone

"**_You've changed Raven_**" Mothra said simply landing next to Raven and Godzilla

"**_But do not worry Raven, I promise you have changed for the better_**" Godzilla said to Raven

Raven gave a little smile and came out of Godzilla's embrace

"**Thank you dad**" Raven said with a gentleness in her tone

Godzilla became confused with Raven and asked "**_What for Raven_**"

"**Just for being there for me, my real father was nothing but a demon**" Raven said with a hint of disgust in her tone. Suddenly Raven was thrown backwards and fell onto her back by a force that hit her hard in the chest. Raven felt nuzzling in her chest and she looked at her chest and she saw Junior nuzzling his whole body into her chest with tears in his eyes

"**Don't you ever do that again sissy Rae, I was scared for you**" Junior said somewhat muffled from him cuddling her chest

"**It's okay Junior, I'm still here, and I always will be**" Raven trying to calm Junior down and she rubbed his back with her right hand and she stopped when she finally noticed her hand had skin on it. Raven's eyes widened and she looked at her other hand and she saw that she had skin covering her other hand as well

Raven got up off of the ground and she looked at her body, it was a regular Godzilla like body, but surprisingly younger

"**Dad what happened to me**" Raven asked in pure amazement as she looked with wide eyes at Godzilla

"**_Like Mothra and I have said before, you have changed. I do not understand how but I do believe it is for the better_**" Godzilla said to Raven who was a little calmer now

"**And you look way cooler anyway Sissy Rae**" Junior said, his body still latched onto Raven's chest

"_Hehh hemm forgetting about some other giant monsters over here_" Anguirus said a little annoyed that Godzilla, Mothra, Raven, and Junior forgot all about himself and the others

Raven looked behind Godzilla and saw the other inhabitants of Monster island. Raven smacked a smile on her face and she ran to the group and Anguirus, Rodan, and Zilla all tackled her into a group hug slash dog pile

"_Don't ever make us worry ever again_" Anguirus scolded playfully at Raven

"**Hey watch it guys**" Junior yelped as they squashed him a little. The monsters all chuckled and they got up off of Raven and Raven took Junior off of her chest and she put him down on the ground only to have him latch onto her leg again tightly

Raven rolled her eyes at Junior and asked "**So how do I look anyway**"

Godzilla, Manda, King Caesar, Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra, The Cosmos, Baragon, Junior, and Zilla all looked at Raven then they looked at each other and said at the same times

"Awesome"

"Great"

"**_Magnificent_**"

"_Heroic_"

"_Like Godzilla_"

"**More like me sissy Rae**"

"**_Very wonderful_**"

Raven was surprised with how quickly all of the monsters said their complements and Godzilla then asked Raven the big question

"**_Raven would you like a true monster name_**", Raven was absolutely stumped at this question and then thought about it

"**Yeah, could you call me...Raezilla**" Raezilla said immediately liking the title

"**_Very well Raezilla, you are now true princess of the monsters and you are now heir to my throne, until you are not able to any more, then Junior will take over the throne_**" Godzilla said with major authority and proudness in his tone

Raezilla and the rest of the monsters were flabbergasted at Godzilla's speech and Raven felt even more proud being blood related to the King of the Monsters

"**_Let's go home_**" Godzilla said as he took Junior and put Junior on his own back and went into the water and started swimming

The rest of the monsters went into the water and they swam along with Godzilla, before Raezilla turned back to Tokyo

_Beware Tokyo, Raezilla is born on this day and Raven is gone, the next time you see me you might not live to tell the tale_

Raven thought as she turned back around and swam in the water back to Monster Island

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was a lot of writing and I am done with this chapter<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**


	5. Raezilla Attacks

**Hey peps I'm back with a new chapter of MechaTitan**

**I don't own squat of Teen Titans or Godzilla**

**I know, FINALLY YOU UPDATED! Man after a year huh XD, well here you go!  
><strong>

**Oh and by the way before I forget Raven, or Raezilla, is just around the same size as the original Godzilla Junior in the movie Godzilla vs Destroyah, she is not a full grown Godzilla, yet**

**And in this story Junior comes about to Godzilla's knee and he looks like a bigger version of Baby in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2**

**_Godzilla's, Mothra's, and Manda's voice_  
><strong>

**Raezilla's and Junior's voice  
><strong>

_Anguirus' and Baragon's voice_

_Rodan's and King Caesar's voice_

Zilla's and human's voice

**GDF Mecha's voices**

"_Radio transmissions_"_  
><em>

_'Thoughts'_

**So onto the show folks**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Five: Raezilla Attacks<em>**

Junior was swimming through the main river of Monster Island that travels out into the ocean. Junior then saw a giant tongue lapping up some of the water and he soon got a smirk on his face

_'If that's Sissy Rae, I'll scare her out of her scales hehehe'_ Junior thought as he slowly swam up to the still lapping tongue, he stopped just short of the tongue to make sure that he didn't be seen or to be accidentally licked on. Just as Junior was about to pounce and scare the crap out of the monster, the tongue stopped and a head rushed down into the water and it yelled as loud as it could and scared Junior. Junior screamed and emerged from the water to see Raezilla laughing her tail off and gasping for air

Junior glared at Raezilla and said angrily "**Darn it, how come I can never scare you but you can scare me without even trying**"

Raezilla gasped once more and said between uncontrolled chuckles **"Because I *chuckle* am *chuckle* the master *chuckle* of scaring people**"

"**Can you teach me then Sissy Rae**" Junior asked with his puppy dog eyes

Raezilla looked at Junior and she started to become sympathetic for him so she said "**Maybe if you be good for the next two days and not try to scare anybody**"

Junior made a pout face and lightly grunted "**Fine**". A giant voice that Raezilla and Junior both knew way too well yelled "_**Rae, Junior lunchtime, and if you don't come quickly, I shall eat it for you**_". Raezilla and Junior looked at each other with wide eyes before running as fast as they could to the main part of their father's territory. While Raezilla was running she noticed her little bro was falling behind fast, rolling her flaming violet eyes she slowed down a little and put out her tail

"**Here hop on Junior**" Raezilla called out to Junior. Junior ran a little faster and grabbed her tail and climbed on until only his tail was dragging on the ground

"**Hang on Junior**" Raezilla called to Junior again before she saw him nod and tighten his body around her tail. Raezilla then dashed as fast as she could, which was a good 157 mph, if not faster than that. Junior held on for dear life and before either of them knew it Raezilla accidentally rammed straight into Godzilla. Godzilla, Raezilla, and Junior went flying into the ocean where a huge splash was made from all three of the giant lizards

Raezilla's head emerged first as she muttered to herself "**Oops sorry dad**"

Junior's head emerged next and he coughed and sputtered a little before spitting out a stream of sea water from his mouth before saying "**Smooth Sissy Rae**"

"**Hey I don't see you giving me rides with your tail now are you**" Raezilla countered back at Junior

Junior and Raezilla both shut up as Godzilla's head came out of the water with a glare on his face. Both Raezilla and Junior looked down before they looked up again and Godzilla had a smirk on his face, Godzilla then opened up his maw and spit a lot of sea water at both Raezillla and Junior and they shouted at the same time "**HEY**"

Godzilla started laughing but not before Raezilla and Junior looked at each other and a smirk appeared on both of their faces as if saying 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking'. Raezilla and Junior quickly turned around in the water and they brought their tails along with them as they made their tails make giant waves in the water that splashed Godzilla right in the face

"_**Hey*gurgle***_" Godzilla tried to say before getting a mouthful of water

Raezilla and Junior were both laughing their tails off until both of them heard a voice that scared them half to death

"Hey pipsqueaks, leave your father alone, will ya" Zilla said with a smirk on his face

"**Hey uncle Zilla, what's up**" Junior asked as if nothing happened to him

"Nothin' much pipsqueak, say how about you Rae" Zilla asked Raezilla, with a smile on his face

"**Nothing, besides accidentally ramming and splashing Dad**" Raezilla said with her own smirk on her face

Godzilla shook off his head and said sarcastically "_**Accidentally ramming Rae**_"

If Raezilla could blush, she would have right now, Raezilla growled a little, embarrassed "**It's true, and besides you would have eaten our dinner if we didn't hurry so I ran and Junior started falling behind so I let him hang onto my tail and I sprinted as fast as I could and before me or Junior even knew it I rammed into you Dad**"

Godzilla just smirked and shook his head and asked Zilla "_**Isn't it your day to visit Junior**_" Godzilla then winked at Zilla and Zilla understood immediately, Godzilla wanted most of the day to himself and he needed a break to talk to Raezilla about her 'certain weakness'

Zilla winked back and put on a 'I forgot' face and said "Oh my mother earth, your correct cousin, today is my day with the pipsqueak"

Raezilla got a confused look on her face as did Junior and Raezilla said in an confused tone "**I don't recall you ever talking to us about that dad**"

Junior then added "**Yeah me neither**"

Godzilla put on a slight innocent face on and he said "_**It must have slipped my mind, but still your 'uncle' Zilla would love to spend the day with you Junior, right cousin**_"

Zilla nodded and said "Of course cousin I haven't hung out with my nephew for a while now, so me and your father talked and we came up with today for Junior to visit me, does that sound fun pipsqueak"

Raezilla and Junior both looked at each other and Junior said "**Of course uncle Zilla**"

Zilla smiled and said "Com' on then pipsqueak" Zilla then started to walk to his territory with Junior on his tail, literally

Raezilla looked at her father and asked "**Why does Junior get to go with Uncle Zilla, Dad**"

Godzilla looked down at his daughter and said "**_Because we need to talk_**"

Raezilla's face immediatey became a frown and she asked "**Talk about what Dad**"

Godzilla's face immediately became somewhat serious and he said in an serious tone "_**Your soft spot for humans Rae**_"

Raezilla immediately became sad and she said "**I know Dad, but it's hard. It feels like I'm committing murder or something like that**"

Godzilla's face didn't soften up but his tone of voice did and he said "_**I know that Rae, but you are the heir to my throne, you need to be as hard as steel, and not just skin deep Rae. You need to have that weakness dead and gone. That is why today, along with me, we are going to destroy Tokyo and to make sure that the weakness is expelled from you**_"

Raezilla was only standing there, gaping at what her father had just said. Raezilla snapped out of it and she just thought of her old friends, but she then thought of what General Mada Wong did to her and to her father. Raezilla closed her eyes as she thought over her personal debate, but she stopped when she heard Godzilla say "_**Rae I understand that this will be hard for you at first, but as you destroy Tokyo you shall see Humans for what they really are, insects**_"

Raezilla thought about it and her rage actually grew as she thought about General Wong and of how he did this to her _'Well he's going to pay dearly for that mistake'_ Raezilla angrily thought to herself. So bringing up her courage she said in a excited tone "**When do we start then Dad**"

Godzilla smiled a little and said "**_How about right now then. Rae I also want you to think about this as your test to show me that you are worthy of being called the queen of the monsters, understand_**". Raezilla nodded and her tail actually started wagging, she wanted to get revenge on General Wong so bad that she could just imagine the look on his face when he realized that it was her.

Raezilla nodded and said "**Of course dad**"

With Raezilla leading the way she swam towards Tokyo with Godzilla pretty far behind her

* * *

><p><strong>With The Titans:<strong>

The Titans were currently sitting inside of the rec room of the G.D.F headquarters, paying the latest version of **Mega Monkeys 3.5**, Beast Boy was getting his butt kicked by Cyborg, who was shaking his butt to Beast Boy's face as he said "Booyah, I beat cha again Grass stain!"

Best Boy merely cried "Aww man!" as he saw his character get Eaten by Cyborg's cheat code, Robin chuckled as he slyly put an arm around Starfire's shoulders. Starfire responded by snuggling into Robin's chest a bit. The alarms suddenly started blaring all around the base and the Titans immediately got serious and kind of angry looks on their faces as Robin yelled "Titans Go!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg ran one way, while Robin and Starfire ran another way. Once Cyborg and Beast Boy came to a split end in the hallway they, Cyborg ran right and Beast Boy ran left and they continued running until Beast Boy came to the MechaGodzilla 2 hangar. Except MechaGodzilla's metal was a dark green, while it's optics were glowing a neon purple.

Cyborg ran into Mecha-King Ghidorah's hangar, the only thing changed on Mecha-King Ghidorah was it's armor, Cyborg had upgraded Mecha-King Ghidorah's armor to where it was like his cybernetics. Robin and Starfire came to a shared hangar that held both M.O.G.U.E.R.A and Kiryu, M.O.G.U.E.R.A's armor was the same as ever, yet Kiryu's was changed much.

Kiryu was now black in color, with a giant yellow 'R' in a circle on it's chest, it's optics also glowed white. Robin and Starfire shared a quick smile before Starfire flew to M.O.G.U.E.R.A and Robin ran to the now black colored Kiryu, every Titan had put on a special jumpsuit before they put a radio enabled helmet on their heads. They then were loaded into the cockpits of each Mecha and they turned on the engines, MechaGodzilla 2, Kiryu, Mecha-King Ghidorah, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A's engines hummed to life as the optics on each Mecha glowed bright.

Gneral Wong was watching this from a main control bunker and he asked quickly over a radio headset "Are you ready Titans?"

Robin's voice came first as he said "Kiryu is ready for launch"

Starfire's voice came next "M.O.G.U.E.R.A is ready for the launching as well"

Cyborg's voice came next "Mecha-King Ghidorah is working like a charm and is about to get dirty"

Beast Boy's voice came last "MechaGodzilla 2 is awesome and ready to go kick some monster butt dude"

General Wong then nodded to a scientist that was next to him and the scientist then grabbed a microphone and he said into it "**_Workers Clear All Hangars, MechaGodzilla 2 ready for launch, M.O.G.U.E.R.A ready for launch, Kiryu ready for launch, Mecha-King Ghidorah ready for launch, all Mechs launching...now_**"

Suddenly Kiryu's rockets powered up, Mecha-King Ghidorah started flapping it's wings a little, MechaGodzilla 2's rockets powered up, M.O.G.U.E.R.A's rockets powered up. Each mechanical monster suddenly shot off into the sky heading straight towards Tokyo as well

* * *

><p><strong>With Raezilla:<strong>

Raezilla finally made to the shores of Tokyo and she was immediately pummeled with laser blasts and missiles, and she was surprised when she found out that they didn't hurt, well not too bad, Raezilla roared in annoyance and anger "**EEEEIIIINNNNOOOOWWWWNNNN!**"

Raezilla's growing metal back spines then actually glowed blue and she opened her mouth to shoot out a mini blue atomic blast from her mouth and it hit multiple buildings. Raezilla heard the people screaming in pain and fear and Raezilla closed her eyes as she fought the urge to help the people, she was a monster now, made by those insects.

Raezilla roared again in rage "**EEEEIIIINNNNOOOOWWWNNNN!**", and she then show her miniature atomic blast again and she smacked her tail into multiple buildings and they collapsed as the people screamed.

Raezilla was then noticing something, there were no people running in the streets, or running away from her. Giving a growling snort and she then looked into a window of a building, nobody was in there, only speakers were in there that were giving of people screaming.

Raezilla cocked her head as she asked herself "**What's going on here?**", she then heard a familiar voice behind her say "**Simple really, it's a trap for** **Godzilla**", was that...Robin's voice?!

Raezilla threw her head around and she saw Kiryu, except he had a black paint job, white optics, and a big yelow 'R' on his chest. Raezilla's eyes widened as Kiryu suddenly said in Robin's voice again "**MechaGodzilla 4, you are going to be taken back to the base where we can get you programmed with the right material and we can get all of the organic Godzilla cells out of your systems. Please come quietly and you won't be harmed**"

Raezilla's eyes widened as she said to Kiryu "**Robin! It's me** **Raven!**", Raezilla's eyes widened further as M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A landed and Starfire's voice was heard "**The General Wong has warned us that you are similar to friend Raven, but for she is dead. Please, just come with us and we shall help you**"

Raezilla then said to M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A "**But I don't need help, Starfire, it really is me Raven, General Wong made me this way, he put my brain into MechaGodzilla 4 and I mutated into** **this**", she gestured to her new young Godzilla-like body.

Suddenly Mecha-King Ghidorah landed and it had Cyborg's technology on it's armor, Cyborg's voice then came from it "**Please don't make this harder than it needs to be k man**"

A green MechaGodzilla 2 landed and Beast Boy's voice could be heard "**Yeah, let's just go quietly and then you can hang with us dude**", Raezilla was getting majorly pissed off and she then calmed down as she said "**My name is not MechaGodzilla 4, it used to be Raven when I was an insect that protected the innocent, well not anymore. I am Raezilla and I am the heir to the throne of my father, Godzilla!**"

All four Mecha's seemed to wince and Raezilla winced a little to _'It must be hard for them with the death of my incest self'_

Suddenly Kiryu walked over to Raezilla and said "**MechaGodzilla 4, this is your last chance, come with us quietly, or else**", Raezilla got a tiny shard of courage as she asked "**Or else what Robin?**"

Suddenly Kiryu's mouth opened and Raeziilla was blasted in the chest with Kiryu's maser electricity beam, Raezilla roared in pain "**EEEEIIIIEEEENNNNOOOOWWWWNNNN !**" as she was thrown across the land at the force of Kiryu's beam.

Raezilla slowly got up as she felt the wound on her chest heal itself and she then got horrified as she heard Kiryu say what she felt was her death sentence "**TITANS GO!**"

Raezilla got up quickly and she was only knocked down again when she felt six jumbo missiles hit her left side, she roared in pain again "**EEEEAAAANNNNOOOOWWWWNNNN!**" at this. She then felt a giant hand grabbed her tail and MechaGodzilla 2 threw her far as Beast Boy said "**THAT'S FOR RAVEN!**"

Raezilla landed in the ground hard and she got the wind knocked out of her, Raezilla was drifting in and out of consciousness as she saw Mecha-King Ghidorah land right next to her and she heard Cyborg's voice say "**Firing paralyze missiles**"

Raezilla closed her eyes and she fought through the pain as she thought _'Sorry Cyborg',_ her metal spines then glowed and she shot her atomic blast at Mecha-King Ghidorah's chest.

Cyborg gave a scream of shock as he was knocked over by Raezilla's blast and Mecha-King Ghiodrah landed hard on his back. Raezilla's eyes widened as she suddenly felt two giant missiles hit her chest and she gave a roar of pain "**EEEEAAAANNNNOOOOWWWWNNNN!**" as she was thrown over five hundred meters away before she landed hard on her spines.

Raezilla growled in pain as she saw M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A land by her as she heard Starfire's voice "**I am terribly sorry, but you are hurting my friends and I shall protect them!**"

Raezilla growled as she used her tail to trip M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A and Starfire gave a shrilled scream as Kiryu jumped up and helped M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A up as Raezilla slowly got up, only to feel MechaGodzilla 2 pin her with it's foot as Beast Boy's voice was heard "**Seriously dude, don't make me hurt you further**"

Raezilla then said as she fought to breathe "**Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg told you the same thing when you turned into the Beast, Beast Boy**", MechaGodzilla 2 froze as did Mecha-King Ghidorah, M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A, and Kiryu.

Kiryu suddenly grabbed Raezilla by the neck and lifted her off of her feet as Robin's angry tone was heard

"**How do you know that?! Answer me!**", Raezilla was choking as she suddenly smirked as she sroaked out "**I-I tried t-to tell you guys, b-but now th-the only th-thing I have t-to say is d-duck**"

Robin rubbed his head inside of Kiryu's cockpit as he asked "**What does that mean?**", suddenly Kiryu was hit in the back with a very strong atomic blast that knoekced him over and made him drop Raezilla as the King of the Monster's finally showed up, and boy did he look pissed.

_'Not only did they hurt my daughter, they have my father's bones inside of that metallic clone...Kiryu!',_ Godzilla thought to himself as his rage increased ten-fold and he roared in rage "**_AAAAIIIIAAAAOOOOUUUUGGGG!_**"

Kiryu slowly rose as his back steamed a little and Kiryu roared "**HHHHAAAAIIIIAAAAOOOOWWWWNNNN !**" as Robin's voice was heard "**We finally meet face to face Godzilla, my name is Robin, leader of the Teen Titans and you killed one of us in cold blood, now we are going to give you the correct punishment for our friend and teammate Raven**"

Godzilla's eyes widened as he looked at Raezilla and she gave a nervous shrug, but she knew that she was in trouble when she and her father got home, that is, if they do get home.

Godzilla sighed and the glared at the Mechas before he growled out "**_Give me my daughter now!_**", Kiryu suddenly turned his head to MechaGodzilla 2 and Robin's voice said "**Beast Boy, keep her pinned and make sure she doesn't escape**"

Beast Boy's voice was heard "**No problem dude**", MechaGodzilla's foot put a tiny bit more pressure on Raezilla and she gave a growl of pain as she struggled to breathe.

Godzilla roared in rage again "**_AAAAIIIIAAAAOOOOUUUUGGGG!_**", before Godzilla charged towards the Mechas. Kiryu, M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A, and Mecha-King Ghidorah all gave their roars "**HHHHAAAAIIIIAAAAOOOOWWWWNNNN !**" (**Kiryu**), "**MOUGUERA! MOUGUERA!**" (**M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A**), "**KKKKIIIIOOOOWWWWNNNN!**" (**Mecha-King Ghidorah**), before they charged at Godzilla

Kiryu and Godzilla bashed into each other with a giant shock-wave and Godzilla roared in rage "**_AAAAOOOOUUUUGGGG!_**", Kiryu gave a roar as it pushed against Godzilla and Robin was straining at the controls "**HHHHAAAAWWWWNNNN!**"

Godzilla then roared in pain "**_AAAAAAAAOOOOUUUUGGGG!_**" as he felt multiple missiles hit his hide, he looked and he saw Mecha-King Ghidorah's foot smack into his face as Cyborg's voice was heard "**Robin! You okay man?!**"

Kiryu nodded as Robin's voice was heard "**Yeah, bring him down!**", Godzilla quickly got up and his spines glowed a magnificent blue as he charged up his atomic blast, Kiryu's hand grabbed Godzilla's mouth and forced it shut.

Godzilla growled in rage as his spines suddenly glowed red and they had red lightning going around each spine as Godzilla grabbed Kiryu's hand and ripped it from his mouth and as soon as Godzilla opened his maw, he unleashed his red spiral atomic blast at point blank rage at Kiryu.

Kiryu roared in pain "**HHHHAAAAIIIIAAAAOOOOWWWWNNNN !**", Robin's voice was heard as he gave a holler of pain "**Naaaaaahhhhhhh!**", Kiryu flew backwards and landed hard on the ground with a giant earthquake and Kiryu's optics shut down.

M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A landed by Kiryu as Starfire's voice was heard "**ROBIN!**", M.O.U.G.E.R.A then turned to Godzilla as it's claw like appendages opened up and M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A show missiles out of the middles. The missiles flew very quickly and Godzilla in the chest as Godzilla roared in rage "**_AAAAIIIIAAAAOOOOUUUUGGGG!_**"

M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A suddenly jumped up as Cyborg said through Mecha-King Ghidorah "**Star! Be careful!**", Starfire didn't listen as she just thought _'I have lost friend Raven, and now I might lose Robin! This creature does not deserve mercy from me!', _M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A was then knocked out of the sky by Godzilla's tail as Starfire screamed and M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A landed on an old fuel station and there was a brilliant explosion.

Beast Boy's widened inside of MechaGodzilla 2 as he cried out over his radio "Star! Starfire! Come in Star! Come on Star answer me!", but he got nothing but static.

Godzilla's spines glowed a magnificent blue as he opened his maw and he was going to finish off M.O.U.G.U.E.R.A, until he was hit with multiple missiles and he suddenly stopped moving and he roared in alarm "**_AAAAIIIIAAAAOOOOUUUUGGGG!_**", before he fell onto his side with a giant earthquake.

Raezilla's eyes widened as she saw this and she called out "**Dad! Leave him alone! Dad!**", Beast Boy made MechaGodzilla 2 press down harder on her back and she growled in pain.

Godzilla snorted and growled as he tried to move his limbs, but he couldn't move them more than an inch. Mecha-King Ghidorah then shot it's lightning at Godzilla's chest and Cyborg's voice was heard "**Nobody hurt's my team man! Nobody but me that is! BB get over here and finish the job!**"

MechaGodzilla 2 grabbed Raezilla by the neck as she struggled to get free and she weakly called out "**D-dad!**", MechaGodzilla 2 then threw Raezilla to Mecha-King Ghidorah as Mecha-King Ghidorah's two outer head's caught Raezilla's arms and Raezilla struggled as she said "**No, no Beast Boy please! Leave dad alone! Beast Boy please!**"

MechaGodzilla 2 looked at Raezilla as Beast Boy's voice was heard "**No way dude! This thing has hurt two of my teammates and killed one, maybe even killed them, this thing doesn't deserve to live for all of the bad it has done dude!**"

MechaGodzilla's arms rose as Godzilla growled as he tried to charge his breath, but he was hit with a purple lightning blast and he roared in pain "**_AAAAIIIIAAAAOOOOUUUUGGGG!_**"

Two giant anchors shot out of MechaGodzilla's wrists and they lodged themselves into Godzilla's stomach and chest as Godzilla's eyes widened and he roared in pain and rage "**_AAAAAAAAOOOOUUUUGGGG!_**"

Inside of MechaGodzilla's cockpit Beast Boy flipped a switch and he was about to press the red glowing button and he then suddenly stopped and his hand started to shake, he then heard Cyborg's voice over the radio _"BB, just do it man, get it over with and then Godzilla can't hurt or kill anyone else BB...Think about Raven and all of the others Godzilla has killed man",_ Beast Boy sighed

Beast Boy's hand still shook as he said back to Cyborg "Why Cy? If I do this dude, then I'm no better than Godzilla", it was around five seconds before Cyborg replied _"Your choice man, whatever you decide, I got your back", _Beast Boy smiled as he closed the flip switch.

Suddenly MechaGodzilla's anchors were dislodged from Godzilla skin as they went back into MechaGodzilla's wrists, Beast Boy's voice was heard from MechaGodzilla 2 "**Cy, let's get out of here dude, we showed Godzilla enough**"

Cyborg's voice was heard "**You got it man, let's get back to base**", Mecha-King Ghidorah then let Raezilla go and she landed on the ground with a miniature earthquake and she ran over to Godzilla as she instinctively sniffed him and she then asked "**Dad are you okay?**"

Godzilla slowly rose as he nodded and he then glared at MechaGodzilla 2 and Mecha-King Ghidorah as he said with rage "**_This is not over, do you understand_**", MechaGodzilla 2 tensed up and Beast Boy's voice said "**Awww come on dude, I just spared you, can't you at least show a bit of gratitude**"

Godzilla growled as he said "**_I am showing you gratitude, by letting you go with mercy for now, but you hurt my heir, for that you shall feel my wrath next time, but for now I owe you my life, that debt is repaid now_**"

Godzilla slowly stomped into the water with Raezilla on his tail, Raezilla looked back to MechaGodzilla 2 and Mecha-King Ghidorah and she whispered "**Thank you Beast Boy**", before she flinched at a powerful roar of Godzilla's, calling her to him "**_AAAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUGGGGGG!_**"

Raezilla quickly walked into the water and swam after father as fast as she could, but she knew that when she and her father got home, she was going to be in deep poop.

* * *

><p><strong>On Monster Island:<strong>

Godzilla broke the surface of the water and Anguirus stomped up with Rodan as Anguirus asked "_Hey Big-G, how did Rae's first destruction streak go?_", Godzilla merely growled in response and Anguirus and Rodan immediately flinched and they both saw Raezilla stomp out of the water with a slight depressed look on her face.

Anguirus then whispered to Raezilla "_Rae, what happened?_", Raezilla looked at Anguirus and Rodan and she then said "**I think you'll find out soon enough**"

Godzilla gave a loud roar that called for a meeting of all the monsters to meet, now, "**_AAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOUUUUGGGG!_**"

Zilla ran from his territory with Junior on his tail, Mothra flew from her territory with the twins on her head, Manda came out of the ocean, Baragon burst from the ground, King Caesar gave a roar as he sipped out of his cave, and Anguirus and Rodan walked with Raezilla over to Godzilla's territory.

Godzilla then stood by his throne like mountain as he said "**_Rae, get over here now_**", Raezilla nodded and she walked over as she said "**Dad I swear I**

**had no idea that my old team would do that**"

Godzilla then gave a growling sigh as he looked at his heir before he said "**_I am not mad at you, I am angry at those insects that you used to call friends_**"

Raezilla raised an eye ridge as she cocked her head and crossed her arms as she asked "**Then why are you calling a meeting?**", Godzilla sat on his mountain of a throne before he said "**_I am calling a meeting because I am going to go back to Tokyo to finish them off, I let them live once, therefore my debt is repaid, but not again_**"

Raezilla looked at Godzilla in a amazed look as she said "**Dad please, don't do this, not now okay, let me take care of them, please father**"

Godzilla looked at his daughter with a scowl on his face, but he then saw the look of desperation on her face and he sighed before he said "**_I shall talk with it over with the others, your friend's lives are in they're hands, understand_**"

Raezilla sighed in relief as she nodded and she said "**Yes dad**", soon enough the other monsters showed up as Zilla put Junior down and Junior tackled Raezilla and they tumbled and play fought.

Godzilla then asked "**_Rae could you and your brother go away for right now, the adults need to speak_**", Raezilla nodded as she and Junior went over to the beach.

Godzilla gave a sigh as he turned to his fellow Kaiju and he then said "**_I promised Rae that I would talk with you all before I did this, so I shall_**", Zilla then asked "Talk about what cuz?"

Godzilla then said "**_You all know that Rae used to be an insect correct?_**", Baragon, Manda, King Caesar, Mothra, Zilla, Anguirus, and Rodan all nodded their heads as Manda asked "**_I'm pretty sure we all know that Godzilla_**"

Manda was immediately shut up by a tiny atomic blast to the side of his face as Godzilla asked "**_Would anyone else like to make a smart comment while I am beyond angry with the insects right now?!_**"

Every kaiju there shook their heads very quickly, not wanting to get hurt by Godzilla's rage. Godzilla then said "**_Good, now Rae's old insect friends ambushed her and myself, one let me live and I repaid them by letting them walk away with their puny lives. Now I wish to go back and finish the job, but Rae wished to deal with her friends her own way and I told her that I shall decide it with you all. I want you to decide on whether I should go deal with Rae's friends, or should she go deal with them, decide now_**"

Every kaiju looked down as they thought about it as King Caesar rose to his feet and he said "_Gojira, I have decided that Raezilla shall make the correct choice when it concerns her insect acquaintances_"

Godzilla nodded as he accepted King Caesar's choice, Zilla then rose to his feet as he said "I vote for Rae to take care of her friends, she deserves at least that much, but if I may make a suggestion. I think Rae should do this when she a fully grown Gojirasaurus cuz, that way she can be as strong as you and you won't have to worry about her...well not to much anyway"

Godzilla's eyes narrowed in thought as he said "**_I shall consider it_**", Zilla nodded and he gave a smile

Mothra rose as she said "**_Gojira, I am almost sure that you know my decision, but I am voting for Raejira to deal with her human friends_**", Godzilla nodded as he saw Baragon rise and he said "_Godzilla, I choose for Raezilla to take care of the insects that used to be her friends_"

Godzilla nodded as Anguirus rose and said "_You definitely know my vote Big-G, I am with Rae on this one_"

Godzilla gave a nod as he said "**_Yes Anguirus, you have had a favor to Raven ever since she came here. Anything you would like to tell me?_**", if Anguirus could blush he would have

Anguirus then stuttered out "_Uh-uh Big-G I d-don't l-like her like t-that!_", Godzilla merely raised an eye ridge as he gave a chuckle, one of the rare times Godzilla has a good time, before Godzilla got serious again.

Angurius glared at Godzilla as he said "_I hate it when you do that!_", Godzilla merely gave a play smile as he said "**_Aren't friends supposed to tease each other?_**", Anguirus gave a snort out of his nose as the other Kaiju laughed.

Rodan rose as he said "_Godzilla, you know my decision dude_", Godzilla nodded as he got serious once again and he then said "**_So I am assuming that you all are deciding that Rae should take of her insect pests_**"

The Guardians of Earth nodded their heads, Godzilla gave a growl as he said "**_Fine, Raezilla shall take care of her insect pests an__d only when she fully matures, understand_**"

The monsters once again nodded as Godzilla rose to his feet and he said "**_I am going to go tell Rae of our decision, until then, do whatever you please_**", every monster knew that was a code for, 'Go ahead and destroy some cities or something that belongs to the insects'

Zilla raised a brow as he walked up to Godzilla as he asked "Could I go and hit New York, that is where the humans destroyed my birth parent", Godzilla gave a tiny smirk as he said "**_Go and enjoy yourself and don't get blown up_**"

Zilla smiled as he gave a chuckle and he ducked into the water and started to swim towards New York City with revenge hot on his mind, he remembered the pained roar of his birth parent when he died.

He also remembered the pained and agonizing roars of his brothers and sisters from within his egg shell, he remembered the shockwave and heat and he remembered being alone, utterly alone when he finally hatched, until he saw his birth parent on a giant bridge like structure, dead as a door nail.

Zilla felt his rage go up as he swam towards New York faster and faster as his memories powered his revenge brittled rage filled mind. Godzilla looked out the horizon as he whispered "**_Do not do anything stupid cousin_**"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was a pretty long chapter and I promise I have almost full attention on this story again, Hope you guys love the new chapter!<strong>

**That's all for now folks!  
><strong>

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then!  
><strong>


End file.
